


Over the sea, in the water

by Dreamswithopeneyes



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, No Beta, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamswithopeneyes/pseuds/Dreamswithopeneyes
Summary: I couldn't stand the end of the series, so I had to do something.And I like the character of Nadia so much that I think she deserves a little bit of happiness too.I'm also fascinated by this hotel, where everything is always gray and blue. And then Aureliano's eyes...
Relationships: Aureliano Adami & Nadia Gravone, Aureliano Adami/Nadia Gravone
Kudos: 7





	Over the sea, in the water

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I had no beta-reading, so I hope it isn't too bad to read.

Nadia wakes up to the touch of fingertips on her arm. She blinks, pale light seeps through the curtains. Aureliano sits by her side on the bed and looks at her with his azure eyes. 

"Gotta go," he murmurs, leaning down to her. His soft beard brushes Nadia's chin as his lips touch the corner of her mouth. Then he gets up.  
"So early?" Nadia wonders, stretches on the pillow. "Where?"  
Aureliano already turns around, as he walks he says "North. Someone's tryin' to play 'round, gotta sort it out."  
Nadia props herself up on one elbow "When are you back?"  
" 'round afternoon. Don't worry." He takes his car key from the glass table and walks down the hall. The door slams behind him. 

Nadia hears his voice, a few scraps of words he exchanges with the guard outside. Shortly afterwards the sound of the car engine and the tires on the road, becoming quieter. 

Then silence. The wind. The waves of the sea.

Don't worry.  
Nadja worries every time he leaves.  
Every single time.  
But he's coming back.  
Every single time.

Nadia lets her head fall back onto the pillow, pulls the covers up over her nose, breathes the warmth under them and the scent that Aureliano left behind.

Then she pulls back the covers and sits up on the edge of the bed. She strokes the carpet with her bare feet. Some grains of sand jump up.

If this were a hotel, she'd find it gross to walk around with bare feet. But this is no longer a hotel, it is her bedroom. Her and Aureliano's bedroom.

The day after they first slept together, she made the large, unused double bed. This bed with the strange ceramic picture over the headboard, which looks like a coral reef or like intestines of a giant fish or like brain connections during dreaming. 

She had shaken off the dust, brought the sheets and the two woolen blankets to the bed. Had put her clothes on chairs next to it.  
Aureliano registered that immediately. Without saying another word about it, he had laid down in this bed with her that evening and they slept there every night since. 

For Nadia it was like sleeping swallowed in the belly of a whale, like in a safe underwater world. As if they were breathing the waves of the sea. Like a dream materialized.

She gets up, pulls on a hoodie and walks over to the bar. Puts coffee powder in the sieve of the machine and water in the tank. Opens the bar's fridge.  
The upper compartment is full of beer bottles. There are only two other things: A paper bag with tomatoes and a Tetrapak of milk. 

Aureliano and she were in a café once. Unlike him, she didn't like her coffee black. She had ordered a latte.  
Since then, he comes back more or less every other day with nothing more than one Tetrapak of milk in his hand, which he places in the fridge's door.

She pours some milk into a glass, lets the steam bubble it and pours the coffee into the hot milk. 

Glass in hand, she walks over to the stairs and up to the first floor, crosses the anteroom and steps out through the sliding glass door onto the long balcony.  
Leaning her elbows on the concrete railing she leaves her gaze slide out over the sea. From this height she can overlook the entire beach, over the promenade, to some palm trees and more distant buildings, to the sand and the water. 

The sea is calm, steel gray and powder blue, like Aurelianos eyes when he looks at her in the evening.  
And there is white foam on the edge where the shallow waves meet the sand. The air is still fresh and on the left behind her, the morning sun breaks through a few clouds, casting a golden sheen onto the water.  
Nadia drinks the milk coffee in small sips, in the same rhythm with the waves lapping on the sand. 

She likes this place very much, comes up here a lot when she's alone since she discovered the balcony a few weeks ago. The doors leading from the anteroom on the upper floor to the corridors were locked. But the sliding glass door could be opened and she had stepped onto the balcony. Downstairs Aureliano had just gone to the car and she had called out "Aò!" and he had blinked and shielded his eyes from the sun, laughed and waved up to her.

She likes that from here she has an overview of the whole beach without being seen by the guards herself. She knows that they are still needed and they are very respectful of her, but actually that's too much for her, this constant surveillance, too little privacy. But this balcony is not visible. Maybe she could find a deck chair and bring it up here. But then she wouldn't have any peace of mind lying around here anyway, she knows that.

Only a few days ago, Aureliano had brought the keys to the doors, they had gone upstairs curiously, full of expectation which great rooms they would find. But it was pretty disappointing. The rooms in the corridors to the left and right were well built, but completely devoid of furnishings. Some even just plastered raw. And unused for more than 20 years, it hadn't left them without a trace. Although the view through the large windows over the sea was amazing, the rooms looked cold and uninviting. 

There was another door to the left of the balcony. Behind it a large room, it looked as if a special suite had been planned. But also completely unfurnished. At the back there was a passage to the large bathroom of this suite. They had stopped on the doorstep and just looked in. 

It was all grungy and in a mess, but the walls were completely decorated with irregular tiles that were glazed red and orange. The floor was blue and a large window that reached down to it gave a view of the sea. In the middle was a huge white free-standing bathtub. One window was not closed properly and so the whole floor was dusty, sandy and in one corner shawls had built a nest, everything was full of dirt.

Somehow this had just made them aware of the strange situation in which they lived and they had felt uncomfortable.  
Aureliano hadn't come up here since then. 

So it was Nadia alone who had gone to this bathroom a few days ago. She had walked over the crunching floor to the bathtub and turned on the tap. There was a cluck and gurgle, then brownish water splashed out. But after a minute the water ran clear and steady. And the best thing: it was hot!

The very next day she had taken the car and driven to the supermarket. At first Aureliano had wanted one of the guards to accompany her, but she had managed to go alone. She bought a broom and dustpan, a bucket, a mop, cleaning supplies and a soap. And a bath essence. 

Although she was alone, it was quite embarrassing how she had opened one bottle after the other to smell the perfumed bath products. But she had liked none of them. She didn't want something like that outrageous. Most recently she had taken a simple bath additive, from a very old and ordinary brand. She remembered that her mom had bathed her with it as a child and that it coloured the water blue like the deep sea.  
This only had a slight odor. Exactly what she was looking for.

Nadia takes the last sip of white coffee and goes in, pulling the door shut behind her. On the ground floor she leaves the empty glass on the bar and gets the bucket and all the stuff and from the fuse box the keys from the upper floor. At the front door, she balances on one foot and then on the other to put on her boots.  
She carries all the stuff up, opens the door at the back of the suite and enters the chaos of the bathroom. 

She sweeps up the worst of the dirt, the feathers and crumbs of earth.  
She fills the bucket with hot water, adds detergent and mops the floor.  
Multiple times.  
Then she scrubs the bathtub.  
She polishes the faucet.  
She cleans the large window as far as she can reach up.  
She wipes the glazed tiles on the walls and finally  
the floor one last time with clear water. 

Then she stands in the door and looks at her work: She is satisfied, more than that, the room looks incredible.  
Everything shines and gleams, the colours look fantastic. The walls are glowing red and look like orange lava flows. 

She hopes Aureliano will like it.  
He will like it.

Aureliano ... she looks at her cell phone, it is noon.  
She packs the cleaning things downstairs and takes two towels, the soap and the bath essence, and a chair upstairs, on which she puts everything next to the bathtub.

Back downstairs she washes her face with cold water, takes tomatoes out of the fridge, cuts them and covers a baguette, adds olive oil and sea salt. She picks it up, walks out the front door, past the guy who is on guard and greets her, across the street to the beach. She sits down on the sand near the water and eats the baguette. 

Then she stretches out her legs, takes off her boots and leans her head back.  
She closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of the sun on her face.  
Behind her eyes, the same red-orange glow as on the tiles.  
When is Aureliano coming back? She wants to show him.

But it's still too early. She gets up and goes with her feet into the water, which now glistens light blue like aquamarine and clear under the noon sky and plays with small waves around her feet. She likes the feeling of it flowing around her toes, kicking up sand to caress her. The water is not too cold, she would like to go swimming. 

But undressing, here in front of the guards ... she doesn't want that.  
She actually likes her body. But getting naked down to her underwear makes her feel uncomfortable. She feels too watched. It's like she can feel the guards' gaze on her back.  
Actually, she doesn't want any other eyes on her body than Aureliano's. 

So she only goes into the water up to her knees, walks up the beach quite a long way, then back down and checks her cell phone again. It's only early afternoon. It will be a while before he comes back. 

She goes back into the large lounge,  
tumbles a bit behind the bar,  
draws on her sketches,  
walks over to the window and  
looks through the curtains.  
There is nothing. 

The wind and the light and the sea.

She lies down on a sofa and  
stares at the ceiling.  
The light reflects behind the curtains and plays on the ceiling. 

Suddenly she has a bad feeling in her stomach. 

She checks her cell phone again.  
She gets restless, that's not her thing, this idle hanging around.  
She roams the lobby,  
running her fingers over the edge of the pool table,  
over the bar.

Then  
there is the sound of the car, unmistakably Aureliano's.  
She takes a deep breath and feels the relief. The jeep drives up the street, parks in the driveway. She sees him open the driver's door and get out. He is back. 

But immediately that bad feeling comes back in her stomach.  
She can tell from the way he moves, that something is wrong. His whole posture ... her stomach twists.  
He walks up the path to the door, his shoulders cramped, his eyes on the ground. 

And that is, how he opens the door and enters the lobby. 

He sees her out of the corner of his eye and walks up to her without looking at her. Wordlessly kisses her on the mouth and briefly hugs her with his left hand around her waist.  
Then he turns away, goes straight over behind the bar, takes a glass, puts in couple of ice cubes, fills it halfway with whiskey and drinks.  
As he puts the glass on the counter Nadia sits down on a bar stool across from him.

He looks over at her for a moment, tuns around to grab another glass, throws in a handful of ice and pours in a sip of whiskey, hands it to Nadia.

He avoids her gaze,  
his eyes glide over the bar,  
over the pool table,  
the windows,  
back to his glass. 

Nadia takes a sip, the burning sensation in her throat is briefly hiding the pain in her stomach. 

When Aureliano raises his glass to drink, Nadia sees the bruises on his right hand. The ankles are swollen, and there is some dried blood on the edge of his rings. 

"What happened?" she whispers. Aureliano puts down the glass.  
He looks at his hand, moves his fingers, but his gaze is absent, his eyes are cold, ice blue.

The fear rises in her briefly.  
All this violence, this anger. 

But it's Aureliano,  
he would never turn it against her.  
She reaches across the bar, grabs his wrist and gently touches his hand with her fingertips.  
"What happened?"

Now he looks her in the face, but it takes some time before the cold subsides and Nadia no longer thinks of ice, but of the ocean.

"I punched him...” He sighs, searching for words.  
“Not so long ago I would have ... I would have done him more." He looks down.  
"Maybe you were right when you said I became a wimp."  
Nadia snorts.  
He looks up in surprise, there is uncertainty in his eyes.  
She says: "But then you were an ass, now you are Aurelià."  
Suddenly his gaze is determined.  
"No, seriously.  
It felt like shit.  
I felt like shit."

Nadia takes hold of his other hand, too. She looks Aureliano in the eye.  
"I mean it seriously.  
You used to be your father's son. Your sister's brother. Numero 8. The insane ass.  
Now you become yourself.  
Now you are Aurelià."

Aureliano looks at her carefully. Like he's rethinking what she said. Then he looks away, mumbles "I don't know..."  
Nadia puts her left hand on his cheek and forces him to look at her.  
"Are you scared?"  
Suddenly his gaze is open like the sky.  
"Yes." His answer can hardly be heard. "They will lose all respect for me."  
Nadia looks at him calmly.  
"Maybe yes, maybe not. We'll see.  
If you lose respect you might gain something else.  
We might gain something else.  
Other opportunities."

Aureliano looks at her carefully, as if he was drinking her words. 

She tilts her head.  
"Give yourself some time, we'll get it right.”  
She smiles “I want to show you something.” 

She doesn't let go of his hand and pulls him to the side, out of the bar. "C'mon, take off your jacket." Aureliano puts his jacket over the counter and lets her pull him up the stairs by the hand.  
She leads him through the anteroom and the empty suite to the door of the bathroom. In the passage she stops and steps aside.  
Aureliano steps next to her, looks into the glowing red bathroom and just mumbles "Wow". 

He pulls the boots off his feet and takes a step into the room, looking around. "Did you do this?" he asks and the surprise sparkles in his eyes.  
Nadia grins and nods.

She walks past him to the bathtub, turns on the faucet and runs hot water.  
He stands there rooted to the spot and just looks.  
She pours part of the bath additive into the water, which turns it dark navy blue, begins to foam and gives off a slight odor.

"Come on!" She leads him over to the sink, opens the cold water and lets it run over his right hand, takes soap and washes off dirt and blood, carefully pulls the rings off his fingers to place them next to the sink.  
Aureliano allows everything to be done and just does nothing. 

She is still busy with his hand when he looks at her from the side and grabs her gently by the neck, pulls her close pressing a kiss on her temple. 

Then she takes a towel and pats his hand dry. She goes over to the bathtub, dips a hand into the water, turns on the cold water a little, feels again.  
"Come over." 

Aureliano lets her pull him over to the chair.  
She grabs the hem of his shirt, slowly pulls it up, strokes both sides of his body and helps him pull it over his head. She unbuttons his pants, slides her thumbs under the waistband on either side of his hips and slowly pulls them down with his shorts together, down his legs over his feet. She helps him out of his socks and puts his clothes on the chair.  
He looks at her, follows her every move, his eyes are now shimmering obscure blue, like the water in the tub, like the waves outside behind the large window in the sea.

Nadia lets her eyes slide over his naked body, the hard contours of his muscles and bones, the skin, the scars, the tattoos. She lifts her hand and slips the chain over his head and lays it on the chair. Then she takes him by the arm and Aureliano steps into the tub, sits down without taking his eyes off her and leans back into the hot water. 

She stands next to the tub and looks down at him. She pulls off the hoodie over her head and the shorts. She stands in front of him in bra and panties, hesitating for a moment. His eyes, they shine in a broken blue like the sky in the twilight. His gaze is on her bare skin and in her eyes. And she loves that, because she sees the softness, as if his eyes are caressing her. 

She opens the bra and strips it off, then her panties. His gaze flies to her breasts, over her stomach, to the triangle of curled hair over her legs. Then he looks her in the eye.  
Nadia holds his gaze and gets into the tub, sits down opposite him in the water. He remains immobile leaning against the bathtub and Nadia lets herself slide into the water and the soft foam up to her shoulders, leans her head back and closes her eyes. 

She enjoys how the warmth permeates her whole body, and she smells that somehow familiar odor of the bath. She hears the gentle lapping of the water as Aureliano moves his hands to clasp both of her ankles under the water. When she opens her eyes a little, she sees him looking out the window at the sea.

And so they stay.  
Motionless. 

For a long time only the light tingling of the foam bubbles and their breath can be heard, which causes a slight ripple on the surface of the water.  
The wind and the waves out in the sea.  
Aurelianos eyes are calm on the sea, his eyelids half closed and his breathing even. 

From time to time Nadia feels a tiny movement when he strokes the skin of her inner ankle with his thumb underwater.  
Outside the light breaks, the sun is low and Nadia watches the reflection on Aureliano's face. The red-orange tiles in the bathroom shine like the floating light of the setting sun. 

She turns her head to the side, looks out the window and admires the contrast of this endless royal blue of the evening sky and the orange shreds of clouds over the sea. Now she understands the choice of colors for the glaze on the tiles in this room. It is as if the sunset reaches in here and the sea merges with the water in the tub. 

As she turns her head back, Aureliano looks at her and she could drown in his eyes. Under the water his hands brush her legs up to her knees.  
He sits up a little and reaches out to take her hand, pulls her towards him, to kiss her on the lips. She raises her arm and wraps it around his neck as she slides her body through the water until her stomach touches his. 

The water laps little waves as both of his hands brush her back and he pulls her close. Their bodies feel wet and slippery against each other, her foam-covered breasts softly touch his chest. 

Aureliano breaks the kiss and raises his hand to touch her lips with wet fingers. Then he strokes her cheeks with both hands, pulling her wet face towards him for another kiss. Their lips slide soft and slippery against each other, the kiss tastes of water as their tongues meet sucking each other. Aureliano licks her cheek down to her ear and sucks kisses into the hollow of her throat. 

Nadia feels his erect cock on her belly as his hands are everywhere on her body where his eyes touched her before.  
They slide over the wet skin of her arms, her shoulders and her back with long movements down to her ass. He palms her round cheeks with both hands, digs into them, kisses her wildly and hungrily on the mouth. 

A hand wanders to her crotch, his fingers slide through the lips of her vulva, caressing the little perl in between. She moves her hips to increase the pressure of his hand as he slides one finger into her.  
His gaze holds her eyes as she goes up a little, to reach down between their bodies and to grab his fully erect cock.  
He pulls his hand back and grabs her waist with both hands to help her get up a little higher, while she guides his cock to her entrance and then slowly slides down on him. She holds her breath as his size enters her, slipping fully into her with one long and slow thrust.  
She arches her back and slowly exhales. 

Aureliano's gaze is steady on her as she begins a slow rhythm, up and down, breathing in and out, her tight softness sliding along his cock. 

It's always like that when they fuck: He almost never closes his eyes, they are always wide open and constantly all over her body, her face, her neck, her collarbones and breasts, her stomach down to her vulva, where his cock disappears inside her.  
As if he wanted to consume her with his eyes. 

To Nadia this was a little strange at first. It is somehow shameless, lascivious, dirty.  
But now she likes it, because she sees that he likes what he sees. She sees the hunger and the desire and deeper below gentleness, care and ... love.

His eyes are so intense blue, almost ultramarine in contrast to the orange and golden light of the sunset, like the deepest water of the sea, like the evening sky outside. 

She loses herself in his eyes as she moves on his lap, his hands sliding over her body and their open mouths wiping against each other in sloppy sucked kisses until Aureliano pushes her up a little and bows his head to reach her breasts with his lips. He pants with his mouth wide open against the skin of her roundness and licks his tongue over her tips.

Their breathing speeds up, the water sloshes as Aureliano bucks his hips. They lose their rhythm and Aureliano suddenly sits up and gasps with his lips on her neck "turn". 

He helps her turn around, holds her hips and pulls her ass close to him. She slips on her knees in the water, leans her arms on the edge of the tub, and puts her chin and cheek on her crossed arms. It's all so hot, she doesn't know if it's water or sweat, but she likes the light air that feels a little cool on her skin.

Aureliano kneels behind her and runs his fingers down her spine, to her bottom, lets his finger slide through the groove between her cheeks and back up to her back. He bends over her, strokes around her body up to her breasts and digs his teeth into her shoulder, while his cock slides up and down between her buttocks. 

Then he kneels up, holds himself with one hand on her hip while with the other hand he steadies his cock to direct the tip between her slippery lips. He lets the head of his cock slide over her little pearl before he stops right in front of her entrance. Nadia pushes her hips back impatiently and he thrusts forward, deep down into her warm and slippery tightness.

Nadias face is turned directly to the window and her gaze is lost in the vastness of the sea. The drops of water that cover the hairs on her arms glisten golden in the light of the sunset and her stomach touches the foam and the surface of the water as she arches her back and stretches her butt towards Aureliano. 

Aureliano pulls back until only the swollen head of his cock is inside her, only to push forward again. They soon find a much faster rhythm now. The water splashes in waves over the edge of the tub, Aureliano's hands hold her buttocks and he thrusts into her more and more demanding. Nadia gasps as the tip of his cock in this position pushes again and again over this sensitive point inside her. 

Her breath becomes quick and choppy as she feels Aureliano's thrusts bringing her to the climax.  
As his movements change, she can feel that he notices that she is about to come and that he is focussing on her. He thrusts into her long and even so she can enjoy the friction from his tip to the base. Her muscles tighten around him and she props herself up, holding her hands on the edge of the tub and breathing deeply. A few more deep and strong thrusts and she holds her breath as she reaches down with one hand to stroke herself. 

She no longer differentiates between the rhythm of the waves that hit the beach outside and the waves of pleasure that wash over her body as she comes. Her muscles contract rhythmically around his cock and the golden light of the sun seems to flow into her veins. 

As she breathes out long and shaky, Aureliano slows his thrusts.  
She puts her forehead on her arms and tries to catch her breath. Aureliano bends over her, puts an arm around her and pulls her up with him. He holds her up and puts his hand on her cheek and turns her head to the side to kiss her, wet and breathlessly. 

His hands slide over her breasts and after a short pause he resumes his pounding rhythm. First Nadia lifts both hands back over her head to grab his hair and pull him close while he bites her neck. Then she supports her hands again on the edge of the tub and he digs his fingernails into her hips, never letting go of her, while he pokes her impetuously and rough.

She gives herself completely to him, enjoys his fast and hard thrusts. Then he suddenly stops, his body stiffens, he presses the whole length of his cock into her and she feels it twitching inside her as he comes. He does a few more slow thrusts and then falls with his forehead on her back, gasps against her skin. 

He rubs his beard over her back and kisses her between the shoulder blades, pulling himself back from her. He wraps both arms around her, pulls her with him to stretch both of them backwards and cover their bodies with the warm water. 

So they lie, Nadia with the back of her head on his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around her, their hands entwined. They are trying to catch their breath and calm their racing heartbeat. As their breathing becomes more even, they relax and watch how the last rays of the sun disappear and the night falls.

Aureliano chuckles "Nice way to watch the sunset ..."  
Nadia giggles softly and snuggles her back against him.  
"Thank you for this ..." he whispers with wet lips in her ear. Then he props up and kisses her. "C'mon, I'll cook somethin' ". 

He opens the stopper to let the water run out of the tub and they stand up with shaky legs, splash out of the tub and dry themselves off with the towels. Aureliano puts one of the towels on the floor and wipes away most of the water with his feet while Nadia wraps the other towel around her body. Aureliano puts on his briefs, Nadia grabs their clothes and they scurry down the stairs through the lobby to their bedroom. 

Aureliano jumps into sweatpants and T-shirt and goes over to the bar to look for pasta and tomatoes, while Nadia puts some cream on her flushed skin and dries her braids a little. Soon a delicious smell wafts through the lobby. She puts on one of Aureliano's shirts, in which she likes to sleep, and walks over to the bar. 

Aureliano is just putting two plates of steaming spaghetti on the bar. "Mangare!" he says, comes around to the other side of the bar, grabs her chin to peck her on her lips, lets himself fall onto the bar stool next to her and sticks his fork into the spaghetti.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my very first fiction,  
> I would be happy if you leave comments or kudos.


End file.
